Guitar Hero: On Tour
Guitar Hero: On Tour is the game for the Nintendo DS, released June 22, 2008. The game comes with a four-button fretboard attachment. The game features 26 songs: twenty-one songs exclusive to On Tour, and five from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. It is the first game in the Guitar Hero series not to be released for the Playstation 2. Gameplay The gameplay in On Tour was designed to be similar to the home console games while still maintaining the portability of the Nintendo DS. The new Guitar Grip peripheral replaces the guitar controller of the home games with an adapter for older DS systems; it attaches to the DS's GBA slot and features four fret buttons. In order to strum, the player uses their stylus (a special pick-shaped stylus is included with the game) to strum the notes on the touch screen. Star Power is activated either by blowing or speaking into the DS's microphone, pressing one of the system's face buttons, or tapping the Star Power meter. for the game.]] Returning characters are Pandora, Axel Steel, Judy Nails and Johnny Napalm along with two unique characters made specifically for Guitar Hero: On Tour, Gunner Jaxon and Memphis Rose. The game also features a redone version of the band you play seen in previous games. The Female Singer from previous games has been replaced by a different one, along with a new drummer, and The Singer replaces The Bassist. Soundtrack Main Article:Guitar Hero: On Tour Setlist Trivia *Hit Me With Your Best Shot and Pride and Joy were cover versions in Guitar Hero III but are now Master Tracks. *In "Guitar Duel" mode, one of the autograph books that you have to sign has Casey Lynch's and Lars Ümlaüt's names on it. *On the On Tour website it says that Gunner Jaxon is Gunner Jackson and Memphis Rose is Memphis Belle. The reason is because that they could only fit "Gunner Jaxon" and "Memphis Rose" into the character name slot. *There have been rumors about having 5 bonus songs for the game: I Am Not Your GameBoy by Freezepop, Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n' Roses, Crazy Train by Ozzy Osborne, Master Of Puppets by Metallica and Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers. I Am Not Your GameBoy is the only real bonus song. *This game is not compatible with the Nintendo DSi, or any other later Nintendo consoles due to the lack of a GBA slot to attach the Guitar Grip to. *Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades will be able to "share songs" with Guitar Hero:On Tour using a wireless connection. In other words, if one person person had Guitar Hero:On Tour and another had Guitar Hero On Tour:Decades, both players would be able to "share" and play the 26 songs on Guitar Hero:On Tour and 28 songs on Guitar Hero On Tour:Decades, adding up to a total of 54 songs. But once the connection is interrupted or stopped , one player cannot play another game's setlist until the connection is restored or restarted. Category:Games Category:Guitar Hero: On Tour